1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to an optical coupling lens and an optical fiber coupling connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector is used in fiber-optic data transmission. The optical fiber coupling connector includes a light-emitting module, a light-receiving module, and two optical fibers. The light-emitting module and the light-receiving module are linearly optically coupled with the respective optical fibers. However, the linear connection takes up a lot of space.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling lens and an optical fiber coupling connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.